Ebrietas, Daughter of the Cosmos
Summary Ebrietas, Daughter of the Cosmos is one of the Great Ones in Bloodborne. The object of the Healing Church's worship, Ebrietas communes only with the highest members of the Church, guiding them in the ways of Blood Ministration. She is one of the Great Ones who was left behind in the old labyrinth, eventually discovered by the Healing Church. The Healing Church later founded the Choir to protect and study her. She is the only Great One that wants to coexist with humans. Powers and Stats Tier: At least''' 4-C''' Name: Ebrietas, Daughter of the Cosmos Origin: Bloodborne Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Great One, Kin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Flight and Levitation, Blood Manipulation, Energy Blasts, Immortality (Type 1), Reality Warping (Per being a Great One), Can emit an Aura that damages anyone near her, Curse Manipulation (Curses in Bloodborne are the result of inciting the anger of Great Ones), Invisibility (Great Ones and Kin are completely invisible to those lacking Insight, or knowledge of their existence), Madness Manipulation (Types 2 and 3; Able to induce insanity with her blood, Merely looking at Great Ones causes one to go insane) Attack Potency: At least Star level (Capable of utilizing "A Call Beyond", though hers is significantly more powerful than the attack used by The Hunter, Micolash, and Yurie) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to the Hunter) Lifting Strength: Class K (One of the most powerful Great Ones, Should be comparable to if not superior to Amygdala) Striking Strength: Star Class Durability: At least Star level (Capable of surviving attacks from the Hunter, who is capable of deflecting her "A Call Beyond" and was previously empowered by the "Ancient Echoes" of Rom) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range (several meters) with physical attacks, Tens of meters (several dozen meters) with ranged attacks Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: High (Skilled and experienced combatant, responsible for granting the Healing Church its wide array of knowledge and insight into the Cosmos, Great Ones are described as being on a higher plane of thought than humans) Weaknesses: Somewhat weak to electricity Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Head Slam:' Slams head down in front of her, if the player is at close range. *'Grab:' Grabs the enemy and eats them inducing frenzy. *'Tentacle Swing:' Swings either her right or left tentacle at the enemy. *'Charge:' At close, mid, or far range, she will perform a charge attack that does massive damage. *'Flying:' Used to gain some distance from the opponent. *'Flying Head Slam:' If the opponent is in the mid-range, then she will fly into the air a bit and do a head slam. *'Body Slam:' Smashes her whole body on the opponent. *'Blood Spit:' Spits blood at the opponent causing damage and inducing frenzy. *'Blood Cloud:' Spits a cloud of blood which causes Frenzy. *'A Call Beyond:' Ebrietas summons a large number of arcane missiles that she then unleashes onto the opponent, causing enormous damage. Comes in three waves. *'Damage Aura:' Casts an aura around herself that makes the opponent take constant damage while at close range. This is cast when her HP approaches 50%. *'Frenzy:' Like all Great Ones, Ebrietas can cause madness to those who look at it. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:FromSoftware Category:Bloodborne Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Gods Category:Magic Users Category:Blood Users Category:Energy Users Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Summons Category:Antagonists Category:Curse Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Madness Users Category:Tier 4